<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat Me (Out) by anephemeralmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247442">Eat Me (Out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind'>anephemeralmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy just really loves eating Armie out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat Me (Out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a lovely anon ❤️</p><p>(original prompt in end notes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been far too long since the last time they’d done this, and just spreading Armie’s cheeks apart with his thumbs had Timmy’s mouth watering. </p><p>Eating Armie out was one of his absolute favorite things to do, the way Armie turned to complete mush the second his tongue came into contact with his ass, it was… Fuck, <em> so good. </em> And if anyone had an ass that was basically made for being eaten out, it was Armie. </p><p>Not only was it gorgeous to look at when he wore clothes, but without clothes it was even better. As much as Timmy loved to eat Armie out - and truly, he loved it all, from the smell, to the feel, fuck even the taste - he also just loved the guy's ass in general.</p><p>Loved to watch it jiggle when he played golf, loved to stare at it whenever Armie walked down the street ahead of him, loved to grab onto it when Armie fucked him, and he loved to smack it a little when he fucked Armie.</p><p>Nothing could beat getting his tongue in there though, but he didn’t get to do it nearly as often as he liked, because it required a little more prep than they usually had time for. Which is why, today, Timmy has decided they’re staying in all day, and he’s going to eat Armie out for <em>hours</em>. </p><p>Armie had just laughed, claiming that there was no way Timmy was going to have the patience for that, because he usually lost his head a little when pleasure was involved, and tended to finish much faster than he might like. </p><p>But Timmy was going to show him today, he was going to completely focus on his task, and nothing else. And the task was simple; tonguefuck Armie until he was the one that lost his mind for a change. </p><p>Reaching between Armie’s legs, Timmy gently stroked his dick a couple of times, while just teasingly rubbing his spit soaked fingertip over his opening. He couldn’t help but grin at the whine that left Armie’s lips, he’d always loved how vocal Armie was in bed, ever since day one. </p><p>He also really appreciated how Armie never left Timmy wondering if anything felt good or not, if Timmy asked, he answered. Not always with words, but he made himself understood all the same. </p><p>At the first touch of Timmy’s tongue to his hole, Armie chokes on his breath, leaving him a coughing, spluttering mess. Much to Timmy’s amusement. He’d always known he wasn’t alone in loving this, but the fact that he could have that much of an effect on Armie, well, let’s just say that wasn’t something that was ever going to get old. </p><p>Spreading Armie’s cheeks apart again, Timmy flattens his tongue and teasingly licks over his hole a fair few times, getting it wet. While he feels the urge to start fingering Armie open, to get him ready for his dick, the need to prove that he can be patient manages to overrule it. </p><p>He does let the tip of his finger gently penetrate Armie’s opening though, because he loves how he sounds whenever that happens. For someone who thought they were straight for 29 years of their life, and had never even experimented with fingering themselves, Armie sure did love him a bit of assplay. </p><p>And Timmy loved getting to be the one to do it for him. </p><p>The first time he’d rimmed Armie, was back in Crema, and fuck if that wasn’t an experience. Armie had come so hard he’d cried, and Timmy really wasn’t that far behind.</p><p>There was nothing he loved more than getting to bury his face between Armie’s asscheeks and just letting the most primal of instincts take over. He loved watching the way his spit would drip down towards Armie’s balls, how red his ass would get from Timmy gripping it, and sometimes even biting it just to hear Armie howl.</p><p>He just loved it all. </p><p>He especially loved when he pushed his tongue inside, and could feel Armie clenching down on him. It was good on his dick too, but to feel it on his tongue was unlike anything else. </p><p>Fingering Armie open, and watching the way his hole stretched to accompany his fingers, knowing how good it would look stretched around his cock, Timmy couldn’t help but lick his way inside, adding his tongue in with the fingers already inside of Armie. </p><p>He desperately wanted to fuck him right now, but he also didn’t want to stop eating him out. </p><p>Sure, his jaw was aching, his tongue was tired, and his dick was so hard it was practically purple and leaking through his underwear - but, the taste of Armie on his tongue? Hearing his moans, and feeling how much he was enjoying himself, no Timmy <em> really </em> didn’t want to stop. </p><p>He loses track of time for a bit, focusing on nothing but his tongue in Armie’s ass, and the moans that were falling out of Armie’s mouth with every breath. Which is why, when Armie finally comes, it takes him a little by surprise. </p><p>It’s not like he’d been edging him or anything, or denying him his orgasm in any way, but Armie was a sly fuck, and when he really wanted to, his stamina was impressive as all hell. Clearly, he’d been holding out, waiting for Timmy to give in first, but when that didn’t happen, the pleasure took over, and he can’t have been able to keep it in any longer. </p><p>Which, Timmy fucking loves that. It’s not often he gets Armie to lose control, mostly because he’s an impatient little shit, so the few times he gets to witness it, he makes sure to savour it. This time, he savours it by jerking off and coming all over Armie’s ass. </p><p>Well and truly worth it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original prompt: body worship where Timmy loves Armie's beautiful butt </p><p>This turned out a little less body worship, and more just, Timmy wants to make Armie a mess by eating him out. I would say sorry, but, at least the butt is heavily featured 😉😉</p><p>Also, as much as this title is terrible, just know, the working title was "what what in the butt" so it could've been worse. </p><p>With this filthy little thing, I am taking a little Christmas break, I'll be back with more prompt fills right over new years! </p><p>In the mean time, if you liked this, please leave a comment, it would mean a lot ❤️ You have no idea how happy it makes me to read them all, and I never want you to feel like your comment isn't good enough, because I'll love it even if you just feel like spamming me a lot of emojis ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>